


The Best Ginger Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry, M/M, No.22 Hallucination, Ron Is Absent, Whumptober 2019, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry has magical exhaustion and starts to have hallucinations. Luckily, Draco and Hermione would never leave him.





	The Best Ginger Of Them All

“What do you mean he might be seeing things?”

Draco’s tone was sharp and earned a disapproving glance from both Hermione and Pomfrey, the latter answering despite his rudeness, concerned for her charge.

“I  _ mean  _ that after defeating You-Know-Who, he used up the last of his magic to remove the dark mark from your arm, Mr Malfoy, even though that could have waited a day for his magic to return. It’s a miracle that Mr Potter is even still alive after using so much magic, but he always has been stronger than the rest of us. Many others in a similar state have experienced hallucinations, I thought it only fair to warn you.”

“Can’t you just give him a sleeping potion?”

“It’s best if his body sorts it out on his own, I know what I’m doing Miss Granger. Now, I would normally keep you away from my patient, but I expect he will need his friends in the coming hours.” 

With that, Madam Pomfrey strode away to check on her other patients, of which there were many. The Final Battle had finished that morning after lasting for the past two days and many were grieving or injured. It filled Draco with guilt that Harry was like this because of him, because Harry had wanted to make sure that Draco wasn’t put in Azkaban after acting as a spy for them.

Hermione gave him an uneasy smile and they approached Harry’s bed together.

“Drakey! Is that you?” Apparently even in this state, Harry could recognise his boyfriend. Draco felt a small bit of smug pride but held it down, he could tease Harry about this afterwards. They’d be talking about that awful nickname.

But Harry wasn’t looking at him.

“It is you! What’s wrong Drakey? Why are you crying?”

There was a pause where they all waited for the imaginary Draco to respond.

“What - no - Dray, I didn’t mean to. You’re bleeding, I can fix it! Please, I’m sorry!”

Once they saw the tears cascading down Harry’s face, they hurried the final few steps, Draco in the lead. When he got close enough he took Harry’s chin with his hand and forced him to look into Draco’s eyes, away from the end of the bed where Harry could see another, fake, him.

“Hey Harry, I’m here. You’re seeing things, okay? I’m fine, I promise.”

“You’re okay? But-”

“No Harry, look at me. You’re really tired, so you’re gonna be seeing things that aren’t real okay? But Hermione and I are here until you get better.”

He was surprised when his boyfriend completely threw himself at Draco, one arm wrapping around his neck, one reaching out towards Hermione in a grabby ‘come here’ motion. Hermione looked at Draco for permission and once he shrugged moved forward to join the hug.

They stood like that for a while, revelling in the feeling of comfort that had been absent for over a year. They were safe and they had each other. Nothing could harm them now.

Suddenly, Harry started giggling.

“You look good as a Weasley, Drakey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where's Ron you ask? Well, that's a whole other story - does anyone want me to write it?
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one, I love hearing your opinions <3
> 
> If you’d like a chat, come find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr.


End file.
